Taking Back Our Half Truths
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Tumblr anon prompt; "Bloom coming out as gay to Sky and after that to her friends. (on earth in the fourth season)."


Three years is a long time.

A long time to half-love.

And a long time to lie.

She cared for Sky, she truly did. But that didn't change the reality of things. Even if she wanted it to. The fact of the matter is, her feelings only went so far. Perhaps it's a bit typical, but going to an all girls school made things a lot clearer to her. Before, Bloom was in a constant state of confusion and wonder. But being surrounded by so many beautiful women, the truth quickly revealed itself.

Yes she liked Sky well enough; he was sweet, sensitive, charming, handsome, and-dare she say-a bit feminine. Just feminine enough to through her mind through a loop one last time before she knew for sure. But at the end of the day he was no woman. He certainly wasn't one of the dazzling faeries she found herself tantalized by daily.

Unbeknownst to her, it was Icy who kick started Bloom's epiphany. That slow, sultry walk, the powerful and dominating demeanor. The woman was a heartless asshole. But, God, she was a gorgeous heartless asshole.

All three of them were.

After them, she had started checking more women out and found that not only is she attracted to women, but she is attracted to witches too. That would be a thing to bring up on another day.

Baby steps.

First she'd tell Sky. Then she'd tell her friends. And later on she would reveal that she had the hots for witches. But Sky is the priority. It wouldn't be fair to keep stringing him along. _Odds are, he's already going to be angry_ , Bloom thought to herself. Not that he has a right to be. Her reveling that she's has been gay the whole time is no worse than him revealing that he was not Brandon...and that he was already engaged.

Finally she sees him coming over the hill. He's only feet away from her know and her heart beats faster, a nervous sweat already decorating her hairline.

"So what's this news you have for me?" Sky asked.

She feels her mouth going dry as she fumbles around in her brain for a way to put it most gently. "Sky I was wrong. I shouldn't have kept this from you for so long. I shouldn't have led you on."

She watches his face contort in confusion and understanding all at once. "Shouldn't have led me on? Is this implying what I think it is?" She swears she can hear disgust in his voice but she continues on anyhow.

"Yes...sort of. Sky, I tried to love you. I really, _really_ did. But men just don't do it for me. All of those late nights." She pauses. "It wasn't you, you weren't doing anything wrong. I was confused and I didn't even know until..."

His face softens again.

"I was scared and I tried to stop liking women."

And he shoots her a look of understanding. "I have a brother you know. It took him a while too. His husband is a pretty nice guy. Father wasn't to psyched that he wouldn't be delivering any sons. More pissed than he was when I said I wouldn't take Diaspro. I'll support you just like I support him."

Bloom can't help the wide grin that breaks across her face. _He didn't take it hard. He is supportive!_ Her mind is going hundreds of miles an hour, but it's an exciting sort of racing. A rush. She is hopeful now, if Sky could handle the truth, so could her girls.

She had told them to meet her here in a half an hour. She watches Sky lean against the nearest tree. Since their converstaion went by without a hiccup, they have twenty minutes to kill. And at least they won't have to spend those twenty minutes oozing with awkwardness.

She sees her girls approaching on the horizon just as Sky had. Only she believes that they are doing it with more grace and beauty. The way they are silhouetted against the setting sun. She decides that sunset silhouettes are her aesthetic.

"You got news?" Musa starts the conversation. "Lay it on us, girl."

"Well, Sky and I were just talking." Bloom starts. "I told him that it was time for a break up."

Tecna looks in his direction. "Sure looks that way."

"He took it really well." Bloom replies, she looks at Sky, soundlessly apologizing to him for talking about him as if he isn't standing a mere five feet away. "Anyways, I told him the truth. The reason I broke it off with him is because I like...I love women."

Stella snorts and laughs. "That's it! That's your big and shocking news?"

"Yes." Bloom frowns. "You can at least pretend to be shocked. I just told you that I'm gay!" She practically throws her hands into the air.

Musa is laughing too now.

"Honey everyone could sense it from a mile away." Flora states.

Bloom blinks.

"Except for Sky, apparently." Layla quirks an eyebrow at the man.

Bloom sighs. "Why didn't you guys tell me that you knew?"

"We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Stella answers. "We figured you'd tell us all when you were ready."

"How did you guys know?" She dares to ask.

"Girl, that tension between you and Icy was amazing." Musa snickers.

Bloom feels herself flushing. _They've probably figured out the witch thing too._ "There was no tension." She insists. "And there never will be. If I were to go for any witch, it would be Mirta..."

"But..." Flora prompts her to continue.

"I think I'm actually more into Aurora right now." Bloom replies. And it's true, somehow Aurora managed to surpass the witches.

"So you have a type then?" Tecna muses.

"A type?"

"Bloom, you totally have a thing for frosty ladies." Stella wriggles her eyebrows.

Bloom sighs again. But perhaps Stella is right, maybe she does like the cold women. There's still a lot she has to learn about herself.


End file.
